Kagome Kagome
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Anya me dijo que durante tus visitas al Área Once te portabas raro y me contó que en una ocasión, encontró a Arthur jugando con una jeringa. Luciano x Suzaku, Gino x Suzaku.


Kagome Kagome

_Juguemos a la rueda, juguemos a la rueda._  
><em>¿Quién está detrás de ti ahora?<em>  
><strong>Canción infantil y juego tradicional japonés.<strong>

Erste kapitel/dosis:Lied

Era el festival del pueblo en el que nació su padre. Kaguya, la doncella del templo y oficiaría una ceremonia por la noche, luego de un ritual de purificación, por lo que solo tenían dos horas para recorrer los estanes. Pero sería suficiente como para que se divirtieran y los dueños de cada puesto los miraran con respeto y alegría al ofrecerles dulces o prestarles oportunidades para ganar peluches. Se inclinaban ante el cabecilla de la casa Kururugi y su hijo, orgulloso de sí mismo. Kaguya le tomaba la mano y lo alejaba de su padre. Se olvidaba, por momentos, de que estaba en presencia de su severo tío, que había recobrado su juventud durante aquellos escasos momentos y parecía satisfecho de que los dos se entendieran bien. Estaban prometidos, después de todo. El sol que moría y después las primeras linternas coloreaban de anaranjada la piel de Kaguya y de azules sus bonitos ojos. "Cuide a su pequeña hermanita, Suzaku-sama" y un fuerte sonrojo le subía a las mejillas antes de aferrar perentoriamente la mano de Kaguya o su brazo, mientras que avanzaban de puesto en puesto, Kururugi Genbu detrás, a pocos metros, saludando con asentimientos dignos a cada pequeño comerciante.  
>-Me alegra mucho que te hayas mejorado para venir hoy.-comentó Kaguya, dudando antes de plantar un beso en su mejilla, que le sentara igual que el sake a su padre.-No más pesadillas, ¿de acuerdo?-y corrió en dirección hacia el templo, sus sandalias levantando polvo en el camino, dándose vuelta para sacudir su elegante y diminuta manito de muñeca porcelana, el pliegue de su kimono ondeando tras sus rodillas.<br>Le dolía la cabeza a Suzaku, aunque saludó también, con la boca torcida por el amargo abandono. No sabía bien de qué hablaba ella. Pero cuánta dicha junta y cuánta más experimentarían cuando contrajeran nupcias. Sentía alivio de que no fuera a suceder en las estaciones inmediatas, pero cuando Kaguya era más que una mancha de colores vivos escondida entre las telas de los vestidos de las mujeres de la familia y tutoras, cuando estaba cerca suyo, cuando era niña y no símbolo de pureza, inalcanzable, le gustaba su risa, sus piernas suaves y flacas, sus cabellos como tinta y sus labios rojizos, curvados dulcemente, como si guardaran tantos secretos que todavía no supieran ni pronunciar. Suzaku los descubriría todos cuando fuera un hombre y ella una mujer, así que no podía menos que estar satisfecho.

_O Mädchen, Mädchen,_

_Wie lieb' ich dich!_

_Wie blickt dein Auge!_

_Wie liebst du mich!_

_So liebt die Lerche_

_Gesang und Luft,_

_Und Morgenblumen_

_Den Himmelsduft,_

_Wie ich dich liebe_

_Mit warmem Blut,_

_Die du mir Jugend_

_Und Freud' und Mut_

_Zu neuen Liedern_

_Und Tänzen gibst._

_Sei ewig glücklich,_

_Wie du mich liebst!_

**Goethe-Mailied. **

Pensó que era la radio de alguno de los otros inquilinos cuando despertó entre sábanas empapadas en sudor. Naturalmente, que se encontraba en el cuarto que alquilaba entre Ashford y el Cuartel. El mobiliario rico, el olor a incienso, miel y aromatizante, los recuerdos de lo que hizo (hicieron...) todo el día antes de que el sueño lo venciera, desmintieron su seguridad en seguida.  
>-¿Lelouch?<br>Estaba tocando el piano en la sala que conectaba su habitación con la de Nunnally. La puerta entreabierta a una penumbra cálida, le dio a entender que había servido una nana, intencional o no. Probablemente un poco de ambas cosas. Lelouch acostumbraba matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Se trataba de un joven extremadamente talentoso. Casi daba gusto despertar en su cama, si debía amanecer por la noche en la de alguien, que no fuera él mismo. Y más que eso, si no fuera por los problemas que podía ocasionarle a un príncipe disfrazado.  
>-Nunnally acaba de dormirse. El té está tibio, pero puedes servirte una taza mientras que termino esto y luego prepararé más.<br>Suzaku parpadeó, comprendiendo con lentitud y removiendo sus memorias. Genbu Kururugi había prohibido los instrumentos y ropajes que reflejaran las expresiones artísticas y la moda en occidente -pese a que siempre jugó en favor de lo tradicional, también gustaba de los trajes de diseñadores italianos y de los relojes suizos, uno de ellos legado de Suzaku, que incluso le había salvado la vida. Léase: decisión severa- por lo que el piano, junto con el violín, incluso la gaita y arpa fueron encerrados en un depósito cerca del templo de la familia. Una mañana después de un largo encuentro entre los adultos, Genbu Kururugi sucumbió al efecto del sake y Suzaku llevó a Lelouch a la pequeña estancia, más grande que el cobertizo en el que vivían, sin duda.  
>-Mi madre me enseñó.-explicó más a sí mismo, con la voz trémula, pasando sus dedos delicados por las teclas empolvadas, antes de comenzar a tocarlas. Era tan hermosa esa humilde melodía que Suzaku no se preocupó porque los oyeran. Valía unos cuantos golpes de vara y estaba seguro de que si se mostraba orgulloso, Tohdoh sería sobrio con los azotes y si estaba de buen humor su padre al despertar, era posible que solo le diera una palmada en la cabeza.<br>-¿Es la misma canción de hace años atrás?-preguntó en un suspiro, regresando al presente, en el que Lelouch parecía haber aumentado de tamaño, más no de edad. Suzaku se emocionó cuando Lelouch captó de inmediato el recuerdo que señalaba. Hubiera sido decepcionante de otro modo, como si él lo hubiese construido para admirarlo más.  
>-Es otra, aunque sigue la misma tonada. He tomado una de Goethe y la he adaptado a lo que quiero decir. Aunque no sé si la presentaré en la muestra de talento que la presidenta quiere montar o si solo será mi distracción de hoy.<br>Suzaku alzó las partituras sobre la tapa del piano, ante el cabeceo de Lelouch. Ojeó la letra a cursiva con pluma en trazos cuidadosos, casi femeninos, y el bermellón le tiñó las mejillas, igual que a un niño.  
>-Lelouch...¿esto...?¿Esto es...?-su respiración se aceleró como horas antes y pronto, Lelouch estuvo de pie, rodeándole la cintura con ambas manos, fuertemente. ¿Tantos elogios para alguien como...? Aferró los cabellos de Lelouch, que se pegó a su oído para susurrar:<br>-Si, por eso no la canté cuando Nunnally estaba despierta.  
>Antes de saborear su lágrima.<p>

_Entiéndase por "estribillo" la repetición regular de un verso en determinado lugar de la estrofa. En francés, alemán e inglés, el estribillo se llama "refrain". Esta palabra viene del provenzal "refraingre", que es el romper constante de las olas en la playa. Cuando se repite textualmente un verso (o varios), se trata de un estribillo fijo. Ocurre a veces que el estribillo no guarda relación con el contenido de la estrofa y por tanto, ya no ejerce funciones que contribuyan a la estructuración. Se explica entonces su uso sólo por el carácter del poema como "letra" (para cantar), o tal vez como canción de danza._  
><strong>Wolfgang Kayser.<strong>

Cuando se dio cuenta de que las aplicaciones alteraban su desempeño y de que ya no era suficiente con lo confiscado en el Área Once, sino que tenía que buscar proveedores por sí mismo, intentó reducir las dosis que se habían convertido en diarias y logró trasladarlas penosamente a una semanal o menos. Si Gino estaba con él. Pero llevaban allí once días, en una de las casas de playa que la familia Weinberg poseía en Brasil. Aún durmiendo piel contra piel, tenía pesadillas y la crisis de abstinencia le daba pánico en momentos insospechados de absurdidad. Aquella tarde pasó las manos frenéticas por el fondo de los cajones en los que desempacó su ropa al principio de las vacaciones a las que Gino lo invitó con las mejores intenciones, tras verlo agotado después de la última misión en África. Empezó a jadear hasta casi vomitar, poseído por el pánico.  
>-No está ahí porque me deshice de ella.<br>Parado en el linde de la puerta, con los ojos bajos y los puños apretados, antes de cruzarse de brazos y dirigirle una mirada preocupada.  
>-Anya me dijo que durante tus visitas al Área Once te portabas raro y me contó que en una ocasión, encontró a Arthur jugando con una jeringa. Admito que te traje aquí para que disfrutáramos, pero también para asegurarme de que los dos éramos prejuiciosos.<br>No supo cuál de los dos estaba más en falta pero lo invadió la vergüenza antes que cualquier clase de indignación.  
>-Bueno…digamos que estuve mal al revisar tus objetos personales. Pero tú también me ocultabas algo que perjudica tu salud y por lo tanto…lo que tenemos. Así que…<br>Las sandalias de Gino avanzaron hacia él, sus brazos lo rodearon y pronto ambos estuvieron sentados en el suelo, con la espalda contra la base de madera de la cama.  
>-Te disculpas. Me prometes no hacerlo de nuevo. Soy comprensivo. Me disculpo también y tenemos sexo de reconciliación hasta la noche.<br>Sus dedos se le enredaron en el cabello y aunque Suzaku supo de sobra que eso no era suficiente, aceptó el momento, que le provocó una sonrisa aliviada en el dolor. Olvidó pronto las ansiedades por la sustancia fatídica que hundía a su pueblo en una sombra más oscura que aquella a la que Britania lo desterró.

Zweite kapitel/dosis:Oni

Despertó pasadas las doce de la noche. La lengua de Gino se pasaba por su cuello estremeciéndolo.  
>-¿No querías ir a tomar cerveza sin alcohol y arrojar las botellas con deseos al mar?<br>Se carcajeó enternecido al corresponder a las caricias que recorrían el lado de su cuerpo que no estaba pegado al colchón. Escuchó algo así como una risa que se ahogaba despectivamente entre beso y beso. Los movimientos se volvieron bruscos. Le llamó la atención con un siseo solo cuando le separó las piernas para penetrarlo de repente, con recesos de la vez anterior, pero casi sin preparar. Se mordió los labios, enterró la mitad de su cara en la almohada. Repitió el nombre de Gino una y otra vez, alarmado, como un niño que se pierde en una multitud y busca a la madre que no supo valorar. Le respondieron ya riendo, clavándole las uñas, aumentando la velocidad de las punzantes embestidas que le robaron el aliento, impidiéndole forcejear. Una mano en la que distinguió cicatrices –de quemadura, lo sabía a pesar de la vista borrosa que le ofrecían sus ojos- se plació sobre sus labios. El mundo se disolvió, fue comido por ácido. También el tiempo.  
>-¿Cuántas veces…te he repetido esto? Después de una de esas inyecciones… se te olvida todo y…caes en ese trance donde…repites…cada escena aburrida…donde has sido…feliz.<br>Suzaku oyó aquella voz rasposa como si fuera el crujir de una cubierta que se parte en dos tras chocar con un enorme iceberg. Observó que en el reloj sin agujas de la mesita de luz estaba…sí, un estuche de…oh…los recuerdos comenzaron a volver y eran incluso peores que el presente.  
>-Me parece increíble que no aceptes que esto te gusta…ni en los sueños inducidos por la droga…que yo mismo te traigo.<br>Los susurros se apelmazaban desde su nuca a medida que los movimientos vertiginosos aumentaban incluso más su cariz despiadado, al punto de que separaban su alma de ese cuerpo usurpado, que a penas y podía servirle para recolectar una información que no sabía si deseaba poseer.  
>-Mataste a Weinberg hace diez años cuando se opuso a que mataras al rey…Mataste a Bismarck cuando intentó castigarte…a Mónica y Nonette por unírsele… Arrestaste a Dorothea y me hubieras cazado de no haber estado en terapia intensiva…Para algo debía servir la vagina del Az de los Caballeros Negros, ¿eh…? Alstreim sigue prófuga, por cierto.<br>Luciano intentó mantener su discurso, pero hacia el final era difícil y prefirió terminarlo después de enterrarse por última vez, derramarse por completo, en tanto Suzaku dejaba salir un sollozo estrangulado, como sangre negra, envenenada, dentro suyo.  
>-Ya no eres un niño, solo un hombre patético que envejece bastante bien. Cogible. El Rey Schneizel, al que sirvo como Segundo Caballero, te ha escondido en esta clínica de rehabilitación porque lo avergüenzas y ya van varias veces en las que han tenido que desintoxicarte sin éxito.<br>Las caricias de Bradley extienden su sangre por encima de las sábanas. Eso no es Brasil, ni Japón o Ashford. Eso es el Infierno, se lo ha buscado y lo merece con creces.  
>-¿Qué más? Tu tierra natal ya no es habitable, puesto que se usó como campo de pruebas para desarrollar el mecanismo de ataque Freya. Los Onceavos se convirtieron en una minoría de inmigrantes para los cuales, al ser un drogadicto sodomizado y un asesino con todas las de la ley, no tienes voz ni voto, aunque salgas a hablar en defensa de ellos, fundes hospitales y escuelas.<br>El malestar estomacal le dibujó una mueca que pudo ver perfectamente en un espejo que había en el techo. La luz de la luna que llegaba desde la ventana le reveló sus múltiples enmiendas de cirugías cruzándole la cara que sonreía a oscuras, mientras que a él le faltaba el orgullo necesario para dejar de llorar. El mundo era un prado infértil en el que solo florecía el dolor y donde la muerte, única liberación posible, jamás bajaría del cielo.  
>-Ah, sí. Nunna-chan. Dejó de alimentarse después de enterarse de lo que hiciste y la ejecución de Lord Zero, su querido hermano mayor. Debe haber sido la primera princesa en la historia británica que se mató de hambre en su propio reino y no para entrar en un vestido bonito. Menos mal que lo diste todo por protegerla, ¿eh?<br>Luciano metió los dedos entre sus labios, penetrándolos juguetonamente, lamió de nuevo su cuello mientras que Suzaku sollozaba.  
>-Es todo, creo. Las enfermeras y doctores de esta clínica que no piensan que eres detestable por tu baja casta, te tienen pena y no falta quién me aliente a venir a visitarte. Afirman que luego de que he estado aquí, te vuelve la vida a las facciones durante un par de semanas. Me temo que ni se imaginan que te doy droga. Los exámenes, para un adicto a tu nivel, son un gasto inútil y lo saben.<br>Suzaku quiso morderlo, pero de alguna forma, su cuerpo parecía acostumbrado a ese trato, al sabor de esa piel de serpiente hecha humana a duras penas y la aceptó como un placebo.  
>-Hay veces en las que me pregunto qué gracia tiene cogerte si a penas te das cuenta de lo que pasa cuando terminó. Pero después veo tu cara al contarte y mirarte a ti mismo, después de haber vivido una gloria patética que duró solo un instante, hace tanto tiempo que ni vale la pena que te aferres a ella tal y como lo haces…oh, lo adoro. Como pocas cosas.<br>Lord Bradley prendió un cigarrillo y se puso a fumarlo mirándolo de reojo, esperando a que sus palabras terminaran de hacer efecto. Suzaku se obligó a dejar de llorar. No sentía los miembros pero no podía decir si era por lo que había sucedido o si era meramente comprender. Volver a pasar por los múltiples lutos, una y otra vez, tras una experiencia tan dulce como el escapismo del Estribillo.  
>-¿Quieres más?<br>Luciano se dejó el cilindro de nicotina entre los dientes y alargó una mano por encima de Suzaku para abrir la caja de terciopelo que contenía la jeringa, que alimentó en el precioso frasco a su lado. Cada célula que conformaba su sistema se despertó para dar su máximo de atención a ese movimiento de Bradley. Ansioso como un perro a punto de ser alimentado. Se odió por eso, pero obedeciendo al mismo reflejo que le hizo chupar los dedos de Luciano, sino dejar que se lo cogiera: ofreció su brazo derecho, el contrario al utilizado la aplicación anterior.  
>-Por supuesto. Siempre quieres más. ¿Sabes? Una de las enfermeras me dijo que después de que no quise venir a verte durante un mes, porque me atacaste como si esto no fuera consensual, que te insinuaste a uno de los médicos para que te diera droga y que ni siquiera fuiste muy indirecto. ¿Verdad que funcionamos bien? Ni siquiera he usado la palabra con "p" en toda la víspera.<br>Bradley le aferró el brazo y lamió la zona de la vena que perforó luego. Suzaku se estremeció cuando el líquido penetró y recordó la venida de solo minutos antes.  
>-Dulces sueños. No te importa que siga jugando un rato más, ¿eh?<br>Suzaku cerró los ojos. Luciano se posicionó sobre él, tras apagar el cigarrillo y dirigirle una mirada por completo viciosa. Casi estuvo alegre de alejarse de eso. Solo le sobrevino una leve inquietud por su cuerpo, pero la certeza de que con su falta de dignidad, cualquier daño físico sería insignificante, acabó sus últimas inseguridades antes de caer al plácido vacío.  
>(por suerte al Geass parecía no importarle que se convirtiera en un vegetal o que un demente le hiciera de todo en el ano. Gracias, Lelouch, menos mal que eras el inteligente. Cuánta amargura)<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Primo? ¿No quieres jugar a la Rueda?<br>Kaguya se detuvo un instante al ver que él dudaba si tomar su mano. Quizás los recuerdos están vivos y aunque ciertas actitudes del usuario de Estribillo no cuajen con el patrón trazado por la memoria, el concepto que el mismo tiene de las personas que aparecen como actores en una obra, sirva para que se enmienden esas fallas en el guión a representar. Kaguya hubiera dicho eso. Hermosa Kaguya, que moriría haciéndose un harakiri para impedir a los británicos tomar su vida, antes de cumplir los veinte años y sin haber desposado a nadie, ni siquiera a Zero, más que de palabra.  
>-Sí, quiero.<br>Suzaku lloraba, pero entonces, su viejo yo tomó el control, borrando las experiencias que lo habían empujado a ese almacén de recuerdos felices, muertos y revividos por la droga que le destruía el cerebro, después de que el mundo real doblegara su voluntad. El joven Suzaku-sama alargó su mano hacia la de su prima y durante el resto de esa tarde en el festival, jugaron como si no hubiera un mañana y casi sin saber que volverían a hacerlo tantas veces como Bradley continuara llevándole su religiosamente lujuriosa aguja a Lord Kururugi, del otro lado del espejo siniestro de sus ojos que resplandecían bajo el sol rojizo, así como se humedecían en un Universo que ya no le ofrecía nada más.


End file.
